jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Mizo
(deceased) |height = 6'2" |weight = 191 lbs (86.6 kgs) |species = Human |gender = Male |voice actor = Phil LaMarr }} G.T. Blitz, later known by the alias of Mizo (MEE-zoe), is the main antagonist of Jak X: Combat Racing. He is introduced as G.T. Blitz, the Kras City Racing Commissioner and host of the G.T. Blitz Show, constantly accompanied by floating cameras. However, as Mizo he was an incognito leader of an underground crime gang, and was known as one of the biggest crime lords of Kras City, second only to his chief rival Krew, and later Krew's daughter Rayn. Mizo's gang consisted of thugs, professionals, and mercenaries, referred to as his "dream team". It namely consisted of Edje, Shiv, Cutter, UR-86, and Kleiver, and was publicly faced by Razer. Mizo himself was also a very skilled racer, implying a competitive history. History Before Jak X G.T. Blitz was the son of a devoted combat racer, so much in fact he felt he was on his own from a young age. His uncle would tell his father to take care of the family and stop racing every day, though he evidently did no such thing as he eventually became a grand champion in the sport. His father's first championship win was on a Kras City race track, where he also died a few years later. It is later discovered that Blitz was behind his father's death out of spite for his "sick love of racing", thereafter determined to "own the whole damn sport", at which point he became known as Mizo. Mizo eventually became the head of an underground syndicate with a reputation as one of the most crime-involved clans in Kras City, next only to his chief competitor's gang, Krew. In order to avoid a costly gang war, he and Krew decided that whose ever team would win the next Kras City Grand Championship would assume a monopoly, and the other gang would cease to operate. Krew's team consisted of hand-picked contacts from Haven City, who he postmortem poisoned and forced to race for the antidote. Mizo hired the top mercenaries from Kras City, and was resolved to kill Krew's team. However, he also went further, and as G.T. Blitz infiltrated the business as the commissioner of the championship, rigging races in his favor. ''Jak X'' Throughout the greater part of Jak X, Mizo was a faceless character pulling the strings behind the scenes with the goal of killing Jak, Daxter, Keira, Torn, Ashelin Praxis, and Rayn, who comprised Krew's race team. However, Mizo is actually introduced early on, going by his given name G.T. Blitz. As Blitz, he came across as a sleezy, ratings-driven TV personality with a slightly noticeable bias against Krew's team, the newcomers, though he claimed he only cared about ratings. During Jak X, Blitz displayed several unintentional hints toward his true identity. At one point in the game, Pecker, Blitz's co-host, accidentally knocked his wig crooked, to which he responded with a fretful glance towards his head to ensure his tattoos were not exposed. Secondly, when Jak told him about how "Mizo's" syndicate sabotaged Blitz's father's car leading to his death, he responded with indifference, calling his father "arrogant and cocky". Thirdly, when Jak won the Green Eco Cup against Kleiver, he commented that he hoped Mizo was watching, only to have Blitz immediately quip: "Oh, I'm sure he was." Lastly, G.T. responded with visible frustration that Krew's race team did not accept Mizo's offer of a way out of the race. .]] Prior to the Grand Prix of the Yellow Eco Cup, Mizo's team submitted a mysterious new racer to race against the rising champion Jak. After Jak won the race, the racer was revealed to be G.T. Blitz, where he then revealed his true identity as Mizo. He vowed that he will go back on his bet and that no one will ever know, though Pecker had been broadcasting it to an audience of two hundred million. Mizo then raced off with the antidote to the poison, forcing Jak to pursue him. At the end of the pursuit, Mizo's vehicle (a Road Blade pink with yellow stripes) gets so badly damaged that he crashes, pins himself in the car, and dies when it explodes. Just before his death he warns Jak about Rayn being "even worse than him," which turns out to be true as Rayn was behind it all. Characteristics Appearance Blitz was a tall, well-built human male with square, pronounced facial features. He was bald, but wore a pompadour-style blond wig with long sideburns to cover up the flame tattoos on his head. Other clothing worn while working on TV was a purple velvet blazer with an orange barrymore collar and trim, and a flower over the right breast, with dress pants made of the same material as his blazer. Underneath his blazer he wore a white shirt with several gold chains. Secret identity abandoned, Mizo wore a simple light purple button-down shirt with thick blue utility pants. His torso, shoulder, and arm braces were visible; it is unknown if these braces were due to injury or simply for protection, though it is likely the latter as he appeared to have normal if not exaggerated motion. Additionally, without his blazer, his arm tattoos were visible. These tattoos, brown in color and in the pattern of large flames from his wrists and up his forearms, were shared in common with Edje, Shiv, Cutter, and the rest of his thugs (though not Razer or his hired mercenaries as far as can be visibly determined). Personality Mizo was able to convincingly shift his personality from a ruthless crime lord to a sleezy, loudmouth TV personality. However, always a constant was his incredibly short temper and lack of patience, as well as his determination to get what he wants through whatever means necessary; "Mizo" needed to beat out Krew's team, thus hired the best mercenaries money can buy; "G.T. Blitz" needed to garner high ratings and thus dramatized the action, modified the rules in the favor of increased violence, and provoked personal drama for the cameras, namely between Jak and Rayn, bringing up that the former killed the latter's father, a secret previously kept. Blitz appeared to be very conceited, being insulted that Pecker was selected to be his co-host by the network and their "infinitesimally small wisdom". He also appeared to live in spite of his father, who he felt was arrogant, cocky, and deadbeat. This carried over into his Mizo persona, although while "Blitz" simply acted indifferent towards his father's assassination at the hands of the syndicate, "Mizo" openly defended the killing of his own father. Notes References Category:Characters in Jak X: Combat Racing Category:Enemies in Jak X: Combat Racing Category:Bosses